Lost and Found
by sjt1988
Summary: Lorcan Scamander comes back from his world travels, to find Lily Potter is not the same girl he left. What can happen when they move in together. Squeal to Old Flame.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A Man Returns Home**

Lily PoV

"Lily did you hear about Lorcan." I shake my head no. "He coming back to town." My older brother Al said. He took a seat at the bar. I turn around to get him a drink. I give him his butterbeer.

"Why do I care? He was your friend, not mine." I walked to the end of the bar to help a consumer who needed me.

"Come on, Lily. He's your friend, too." Al took a sip of his beer.

"Al, he only saw me as your little sister." I walked back over to him. I lean over and pat his cheek.

"Whatever you say." Al said. The door opens to the Leaky Cauldron and Rose walked in. She was heavily pregnant with her first child. She came to sit down next to Al at the bar.

"Hi, everyone." Rose sound happy because she and her husband, Scorpius was living happily ever after. "How is everyone doing?" She asked us.

"Good. Did you hear about Lorcan." Rose shook her head. "He coming back to town." Al said.

"We should throw him a welcome home party. Invite everyone he knows." Rose made the suggestion.

"We come have it at your place." Al asked. I walked away to go help a consumer, who waved me over.

What they didn't know was that I was in love with Lorcan. Lorcan and Al was friend since they were three. I fell in love with him when I was thirteen and he was fifteen. Somewhere form the end of fourth year to the beginning of fifth year for him, he turn into a sexy blue eyed beast. With his midnight black hair and clear blue eyes.

All he saw me, as was Al's little sister. On his last day of Hogwarts, I meet him in the Entrance Hall.

______________________________________________________

_"Lorcan, can I talk to you." I walked in the Entrance Hall and saw Lorcan standing in the doorway, looking out at the rain. _

_He turns to look at me. He smiles his little smile. "What can I do for you, Lily." _

_"Nothing. I was wondering if you were sad about leaving here." I couldn't tell him that I was in love with him._

_"Yeah, I'm going to miss this place, but I want to see the world out there. I want…" I didn't let him finish._

_"I love you." I shouted out. _

_Lorcan was shock, then his face fell and he smiled a weak smile. "Lily it just crush, you will be over me when the next boy catch your eye." _

_I had tears in my eyes after what he said. Through the tears I saw him walk away. That was the last time I saw him was almost nine years ago._

______________________________________________________

"Lily, what do think about it?" Rose said. Rose and Al were looking at me questionably.

"Sorry, think about what?" I asked them.

"About having the party this Saturday." Al said, looking for another butterbeer. Rose was still looking at me questionably. I gave him the butterbeer.

"He's your friend. Why do I care?" I said looking away before Rose read me like a book. She was my best friend and she knew all of my secrets expect one, the one secret of me in love with Lorcan.

"Maybe because he is gorgeous." Rose was looking at closely.

I started to blush. "Rose you have a husband."

"Yeah. Lily, do I see a Weasley's blush." Rose smile grew.

"Shut up." I growl at her. I turn away from her before she can see the blush at full bloom.

"Rose, Let me know more about the party. I have to go." Al walks out of the Leaky Couldron.

"I'm needed in the back. I'll see you later, Rose." I left before Rose could say anything.

Lorcan POV

I was standing in front of the house he grew up in. I haven't been home since he left Hogwarts. I sent letters to my family and friends, but they were a small comparison to me. I smile when I saw a light on in the sitting room.

I walk up the front step and open the door. I walk in the familiar front hall. I could smell my mum cooking. I walk over to the sitting room and saw my dad sitting reading the Daily Prophet. He has changed some since I left, he was graying at the temple and he was wearing glasses now.

"Dad, how are you?" I say to break the silence.

Dad looks up from his paper to see me standing in the doorway. He folds the paper and stands to walk over to me. "Lorcan, it's been too long." He hugs me.

"I know. I'm home for good. I found a permanent job here in England." I smiled. Dad and I broke apart.

"Let me go and get your mother." Dad left the room. I follow him to the kitchen to find my mother making dinner for them. "Dear, we have a guest here, tonight for dinner."

"Rolf, I told you to tell me when you bring someone for dinner." Mum turned around to find me standing behind Dad. Tears started to run down her face. "My baby." She came running to me. She grabbed me into a hug. "You're finally home."

"Yeah, I home for good, Mum." I whisper in her ear.

She pats me on the cheek. "Go freshen up. Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes." She wipes her face and turns back to the stove.

I walk up the stairs that leads to the upper part of the house. I put my stuff in my old room. I look around and see it looks that same way as it did nine years ago. I throw my bag on the bed and pull some clean clothes. I find the bathroom is in the same place as last time. I take a quick shower and put on the clean clothes.

I go back downstairs and sit with my dad. We make small talk because I don't want to tell him thing and tell my mum the same thing in a few minutes. Mum called dinner a few minutes after I came down.

Dad and I walk into the kitchen and take a seat at the table. Mum kept looking at me, like I would be gone if she turn away. We talked the rest of the night. I told them about my travels and how I think I'm going to write a book about it. They were happy that I was home. We finished dinner; Dad and Mum sat and drank coffee while I did the dishes. We moved to the sitting room and talk about three hours before we went to bed.

_________________________________________________

The next morning, I had breakfast with my mum and then went to find my brother and best friend, Lysander. I found him at his flat. He was getting ready for work when I knock on the door.

"Where do you think you are going?" I laughed at my brother who had on his work robes.

He didn't look at me. "Work. You should try it some day."

"I will in two weeks." I walked into his one-bedroom flat. I saw that he was the same as ever, the whole place was trashed. "Same as ever."

"Shut up, Lorcan." Lysander got his owl to tell his work that he won't be there today. "I thought you were to be back on Thursday." He grabbed us some coffee.

"Yeah, but there was an early portkey that came open." I put some sugar in my cup.

"Good, it gives you more time to rest." My look on my face told him I was confused. "There going to be a party welcoming you home at Rose's new place."

"Rose has a new place, last I heard she was living with Lily." I asked.

"Yes, that was until she got married and moved to a house on the edge of town." Lysander told a sip of his coffee.

"Rose married. Who is the lucky man who stole her?" I smile.

"Scorpius Malfoy." Was all he said.

"Finally." We change the subject and spend the rest of day together.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Welcome Home

Lily PoV

I walk into the kitchen to find Rose putting the finishing touches on a platter she was working on. "Hey, Rose do you need any help in here?" I asked to get her attention.

Rose shakes her head no. "Lily can I talk to you about something." Rose walks out to put the platter on the table before anybody gets here. "Scorpius, I'm fine." Rose walks back into the kitchen with Scorpius on her heels.

I laughed. They both look at me frowning. "What?" I asked them.

"Lily how could you let Rose carry that tray in there?" Scorpius asked. He was upset that Rose was carrying a platter.

"Scorpius, I'm fine. I'm only pregnant, I'm not going to die from carrying a tray of food." Rose went to the refrigerator and got out some things. She set them on the counter and turns to Scorpius with love in her eyes. "I'm fine. I need you to go and get the drinks I ordered from the Leaky Cauldron." Scorpius nodded and left the house.

"Now that I got him to leave the house. What is going on with you?" Rose asked getting another platter going.

I knew what she was talking about. This was about Lorcan. I've ignore Rose for most of the week. I knew she wanted to talk about Lorcan. I finally couldn't ignore her anymore when she asked me to come over early to help her. So now I'm standing in her kitchen. "I don't know what you are talking about, Rose." I said without looking at her.

"Yes you do. This is about Lorcan and why you don't care that he is home." Rose said. I took a carrot off the platter. She slapped my hand.

"It just that he is your friend, Lorcan and I were not that close. So I don't what the difference if he is gone or he is here." I ate the carrot.

"There more then that." Rose didn't believe me for a minute. She lifted her right brow. "You want to tell me what really happen."

I roll my eyes. If I didn't tell her, she won't let go of it. I sighed. "The last time, Lorcan and I saw each other, we didn't part very well." I didn't have to tell her that he broke my heart and that I cried my heart out for the next three weeks. She wouldn't have notice anyway, with her hiding in her room all summer.

"Oh." There was pity in her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"It's fine. It happen almost nine years ago." I smiled a fake smile.

"You can hide from him when he here." Rose said. She took a seat at the table.

"I can't hide from him." I get us some tea.

"Can I ask what was the happen nine years ago." Rose asked.

I take seat at the table with the tea. "I told him I was in love with him and he told me that it was just a crush. He left me standing there crying."

Rose's eyes widen. "You told him that before he left." I nodded. "Wow." Rose tried to say something else but couldn't.

"Anybody home." I heard my aunt Hermione call from the front of the house.

"In here Mum." I give Rose a look not to her mum anything. "Why not, you told both our mothers about Scorpius when we were starting to date."

"It's not my fault that our mother's have super hearing." I said.

"We have super hearing, Ginny." Aunt Hermione said.

"I guess so." My mum said. "Maybe it comes with motherhood." I moan. I want to bang my head on the table.

The rest of the time we work to get ready for the party.

Lorcan PoV

I walked into a red brick, two-story house with Lysander, Dad, and Mum. There was a banner over the doorway the led to the kitchen that said, 'Welcome Home, Lorcan.' I smile and see all of my friends standing around. Mum and Dad go to where their friends are.

"Where is our hostess?" I asked Lysander. He scans the crowd.

"Right over there talking to her brother and Al." He pointed out.

We walk over to her. I can see that she is expecting her first child. "Rose, you have gotten big since the last time I saw you." I whisper in her ear.

Rose turns around as quickly as her pregnant body can allow. "Lorcan, thank you. I blame my husband." She finds her husband talking to one of her cousins. He felt her glaze on him; he turns around and smiles at her. You saw the love he had for her.

"If you say so. Last time I checked it takes two to tango." I laughed. She rolls her eyes. I turn to Al and shake his hand. "How are you doing?" We talk for about ten minutes, before I saw her.

Her bright red hair stood out against the green paint on the wall. Her slim figure had craves in the right places. She was smiling at something the person was saying. My brother saw where my eyes went.

"Who is she? I don't remember her from school." I ask him.

He laughs "That's Lily Potter. Al's little sister." She grew up in the last nine years. The last time I saw her I told her to get over me.

I make my excuses and walk over to her.

Lily PoV

I saw Lorcan walking my way. He had a smile on his face. I look back at Roxanne. To hear about her date she had last night. I tried to ignore the feeling I had on the back of my neck. He knew he was coming closer. I felt the goose bumps on the back of my neck.

"Are you all right, Lily." Roxanne asked.

"I'm fine." I smile trying to tell her everything is okay. "So are you going to see him again." I change the subject.

Before Roxanne could answer, I heard the voice that I was dreading. "Hello, ladies." Roxanne and I turn to see Lorcan standing there. He was wearing muggle clothes. He had on a dark blue shirt and a pair of jeans. He was better looking then he was seventeen. He was broader in the shoulder; he had lean muscular body.

My eyes travel back up to his face and smile. "Welcome back. How was your travels around the world?" I asked.

"It was good." He beamed. "Everything that happen in the past is still in the past." I could read his eyes. He was sorry about what happen, but he didn't want to say anything in front of everybody.

"Yeah." I said. We talked for the whole night. He barely left my side. We laughed and I don't remember having that much fun in a while.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3: All Right Decision

Lorcan Pov

A few days later, I was sitting in the Leaky Cauldron. I took a sip of the coffee in front of me while looking for a flat in the Daily Prophet. A plate slide in front of me. I could smell the beef in the pie.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Lily said. I look up to see her take seat across from me.

I smile. "Looking for a flat." My stomach let out a growl. Lily's eyes lit up; she had a small smile on her face. "I guess I'm hungry." We laugh and I start to the beef pie in front of me.

"I have a extra room at my place since Rose moved out. You can stay with me." Lily suggested.

"That sounds great. When can I move in?" I asked. I finish off the pie and fold up the paper.

"Why don't you come over about five." Lily said. "I'll be home then we can walk through the flat." Lily got up and went back to work.

"Thank you, Lily." I yelled after her. She waved it off. I finish my coffee and left.

______________________________________________________

I went back to my parents' house to tell them the good news. When I got to the kitchen to find my brother there. "Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I was looking for you." Lysander said. I took a seat at the table. "Where were you?"

"I was at the Leaky Cauldron looking for a place to live." I took an apple off the table and bit in to it.

"Did you find a place?" Lysander took the apple from me and bit into it.

We pass the apple back and forth. "Yeah, Lily has an extra bedroom I can use."

"Are you sure you want to do that?' Lysander threw the apple core in the garbage.

"Why not?" I question him.

"I saw the why you were looking at her. I know that look, you want her."

"I don't want her. She and I are just friends." I told my brother. Lily was breathtaking with her green and flaming red hair.

"Just remember that she is Al's little sister." Lysander got up and walked out of the house.

Lysander doesn't know what he is talking about. I do not want Lily. Yes, she beautiful but she is a good friend's sister. I walked out of the kitchen shaking my head.

Lily POV

"Lily!" Rose yelled to get my attention.

I turn to see Rose taking a seat at a table. I grab some tea and I walk over and take a seat across from her. "Hey. What are you doing here?"

"Spending Scorpius' money." Rose laughed. She took a sip of tea. "What is new with you?"

"Nothing much. Just Lorcan moving in me." I look away before I could see Rose's reaction.

I look up and see shock on Rose's face. She recovered quickly. "Lily are you sure about this?"

"Yeah, I need a roommate." I took a sip of tea.

"What about your feeling?" She finishes of her tea.

"Yeah, it's all in the past." I finish my tea.

Rose raises one of her eyebrows. "Sure." She sounded like she didn't believe me. Rose got up and gave me a hug. She walks out of the Leaky Cauldron.

______________________________________________________

I was sitting thinking about what Rose had said earlier today at the Leaky Cauldron.

Knock. Knock.

I jumped about ten feet off the couch. The knocking didn't stop. I got off the floor and walk over to the door. I looked in the peephole to Lorcan standing there. I smile as I open the door to let him in.

"Lorcan." I move out of the way so he can walk in the sitting room. I close the door behind him.

He looks around the room. He walks around the sitting room. "Not bad. We will have to change a few things." He gave a half smile.

"We'll see about that." I gave him a force smile. "Let me show you the rest of the flat." I started to walk to the back of the flat. I didn't look behind to see if he was following me.

I open the bathroom door. "This is the bathroom." I move out of the way so he could look in. I watch his eyes travel around the bathroom. He nods his head. He moves out of the bathroom and I pull the door shut.

I open the door to the left. "This will be your room." The room was bare. The only thing the room had was curtains that Rose had left. I leave him to go over the room that he would stay in.

I walk into the kitchen to see an owl at the window. I let him in and take the letter from him; I feed him an owl treat before he leaves. I open the letter and see it from Rose.

_Think about it._

_Love Rose. _

I shake my head and throw the note away before Lorcan comes back from looking at the room. Was I doing the right thing, having Lorcan move in with me? Yes. I answer my own question. He needs a place to live and I need a roommate. We are just friends.

"This place is great." Lorcan walk into the kitchen. "So, when can I move in?" He smiles.

"You can move in as soon as you want?" I pull out Rose's old keys for him to use. I slid them across the counter. "There are the keys you are going to need." He nods. "Hey, you want to get something to eat." I was hungry and wanted to get something to eat. Lorcan may need something to eat too.

"Sure. Do you do any place that has good food? I don't know of course." He smiled.

I walk around the counter. "Of course I know of a place." I walk back to the sitting room and grab my purse. I open the door and motion him to walk out. He walks out and I follow behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4: Things to Forget or Not

Lorcan Pov

I was packing the last box in my room when my mum walked in. She had tears I her eyes. She looked around the room. She turns to me with a watery smile. "Do you have to leave so soon?" She asked.

I grab her in a hug and hold on tight. "Yes. It's closer to my new job. I'm be over more then you know." I let her go and a grabbed the last box.

I apparated over to my new flat. I knew that Lily would be gone today, she was going shopping with Rose. As I put the box down Lily walks in the flat.

"Hi" she runs to the back of the flat. About five seconds later she runs back out. "Bye." She leaves me standing there looking at were she disapparated. I shake my head and walk to the back to start unpacking.

Not even twenty minutes later, I hear someone apparated in. I walk out to see who is here. Before I can get out of away, Lily runs into me. "Sorry." Her warm body gets off of me. I didn't want to her get up because she felt right on me. I pull myself up and get out of the way before I get trample on again. She runs out of her room and smiles. "Bye." She leaves me standing there.

I was putting a priceless African statue up, when I heard the door slam open. I stood in my doorway to find Lily running into her room. She didn't even say hi this time. She left as soon as she came. I turn back to my room.

* * *

Lily POV

I walk in the shop that Rose and I were meeting at. I saw her looking at baby things. I walk up to her. "That is an ugly dress." I whisper in her ear.

She turns around as fast as she can with her belly. "Thank you. But I don't care about that." She puts the dress back. "Do you have everything now." She turns to a new rack. "Because you can't hide from me forever." She knew I was avoiding her. "I will say my piece weather you like it or not."

"I forgot to get something at home." I walk out of the store.

"I will get you as soon as you get back." Rose yelled after me. I wave her off. She didn't know how his body felt against mine. His body was hard and there wasn't a soft thing about him. It felt like I should be there. I got up and walked away before he could see me turning red.

Now I'm going back there to get something. He will be there in his white button up shirt with the sleeve rolled up to show his beautiful tan off. And his tight blue jeans that show off his ass so well. His smile will put the whole outfit together. I hold my breath and apparated over to my flat.

I open the door to find him not in the room. I make my way to my bedroom to make it look like a forgot something. He was standing in his doorway, admiring his work. I sip into my room without him knowing.

"Hi, Lily. Did you forget something?" Lorcan asked without turning around.

"Yeah, I forgot my money." I grab my old wallet, so he won't say anything. I walk out of my room and I close the door behind me.

"Well make sure you have everything this time. So you won't be back a fifth time." Lorcan walks into his room and I let out a breath.

I apparated back to Rose, who was in the same store that I left, her in. "Hey Rose. I'm back."

"Finally. What took so long?" She pulled out a blue shirt. She frowns at it and put it back.

"I ran into Lorcan." I said. Rose didn't know that was earlier from one of the many times I ran home.

"So, he is moving in today." It was statement more then a question.

"Yes." I take a green shirt and show it to Rose. She shakes her head no.

"Talking about Lorcan, are you sure you want to do this?" Rose asked me as she went up to pay for the items in her hand.

"Yes. We are just friends and roommates. That is all." I grab the bags form her and walk out of the store.

Rose stops in front of Weaseys' Wizard Wheeses store. She looks around to see our cousin Fred helping a customer. "Lily, I know you. You forget we lived together for five years. We known each other since birth. I know you like a book." Rose looked at me. She gave me the 'I can read you like a book,' look.

"Everything is fine. I can handle this." I walk in the store and smile at my cousin. I know Rose; she won't leave it like this. She follows me into the store and gives Fred a fake smile.

"I don't want to see you hurt." Rose hissed my way.

"I'm fine." I said through a smile. I walk out of the store and apparated home.

This time I come home to find Lorcan sitting on the couch reading a book. I walk to my room without saying anything. I hear him get of the couch and follow me back to my room.

"Everything okay?" He asked. I turn to see him leaning against my doorway.

"Yeah." I forced a smile and try to leave my room when the body of bricks stops me. I look up at him and shot him a look.

He smiles, "Whatever happen it's not fine." Lorcan crosses his arms and legs.

"Move out of the way. Rose and I had disagreement, I needed a minute to cool off." I growl at him.

He moves out of the way and lets me go. "See you soon." He yells at me.

I apparated to find Rose was talking to our cousin. "I'm sorry, Rose for yelling at you."

She looks at me. "No, I'm sorry. I should have left it alone." We hug and I see Fred roll his eyes at us.

Lorcan POV

I was trying to read the book in my hand, but every ten seconds I was looking at the door to see when Lily would walk in. I look down at the book to see where I left off. I start to read again, but I'm not taking anything in. I close the book and put it aside. I lean my head back to take a nap.

As soon as I close my eyes, the door opens and Lily walks in. I look up at her and smile. "So, are you back for good?" I asked.

She glances at me and walk in the back to her room. She didn't come out right away. So I took the glance as a yes. I went to bed after that.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5: A 'Homecoming Party'

Lorcan POV

I was lying in my bed, staring at the ceiling. I heard Lily get up. I sat up and pulled myself put of bed. I made my way to the bathroom. After I'm done in there, I make my way to the kitchen where I find Lily buttering up so toast.

"Good morning." She took a bit of her toast. Her pajama shirt came up and reveals her creamy white skin. I move my eyes away from her body.

"Good morning." I start to make myself some coffee.

Lily takes a seat at the counter. "I was thinking we should have a party here next Saturday." She took another bit.

"Why?" I ask. I took a look at the coffeepot to see how far in has come.

"We could call it," This is where she uses air quotes. "House Warming party." She puts her hands down. "But it will only be a party to get drunk." Lily looks up at me. "So, what do you think." She finishes off her toast.

"I'll think about it." I say. I grab me cup for my coffee.

"Well you better have an answer when I get out of the bathroom." Lily walks into the back.

I sat there thinking about this party that Lily wanted to have. Was something going to happen because we are drinking. I took a sip of my coffee. I heard the shower turn off in back round. I sat there listening to her go to her room. I put a smile a party not that bad.

"So, have you made decide about the party." Lily walks in towel drying her hair.

"Who is coming to this party?" I asked. I put my cup in the sink.

"I thinking our friends." She said. Lily left the room to finish her hair.

"Sure. It could be fun." I shout after her.

She walks in ready to go. "I have to go to work now. I'll see you later." She kisses me on the cheek. Before I could react she was gone. I put my hand on my cheek were she kissed me. It felt like she left an imprint there. I shake my head and head off for the shower.

* * *

I look around to see what Lily had done for 'my house warming party.' People are going to show up soon, Lily was finishing getting ready. I walk in the kitchen to get a beer. As I pop off the top, there is a knock at the door. I open the door to find Al and his date standing there.

"You're early." I take a drink of my beer. I move out of the way to let them in. I close the door behind them.

"Yeah. Cassie want to meet Lily before everyone got here." Al took off his and Cassie's coats. I took them from him and took them to my room.

I knock on Lily's door. "Your brother and his date are here." I yell though the door. I walk away before Lily can say anything. I walk back out. "What do you what to drink?" I asked them as I see them in the living room.

"I could take a beer." Al turns to Cassie. "What would you like?" Cassie looks at me.

"What do you have?" She asks.

"Let me see." I walk into the kitchen and see what Lily had bought for the party. I give a list of we have. She tells me to get her a white wine.

"Yeah." I see Lily walk in the kitchen. "Did you see Al's date?" She asked me. She grabs her a drink.

I couldn't answer because I was looking at her outfit. Lily had on a skirt that went down to her knees with boots that went up to her knees. She had on a green shirt on that show all of her assets. I had to look away. "Sorry. What was that?" I asked as I finish pouring Cassie's drink.

I look up at Lily face and see a knowing smile on it. "I asked if you had seen Al's date."

"Yeah, she doesn't look to sharp." I smile. I grab the drinks for Al and Cassie and leave the kitchen. I knew that Lily was following with my drink and her's. I hand them their drinks. "So, Cassie what do you do?" I ask her. I look up and see Lily throw me a look. I can tell that Lily thinks that Cassie not good enough for her brother. I carried the conversation while Lily let people in.

Lily POV

"You see him over there talking to James. You should have seen him earlier when Al and his date came over." I told one of my best friends Ally Longbottom. "He knew I didn't like her, so he play all nice to her." I took a sip of my drink.

The party was under way everyone was here. I saw most of my cousins who were not married and had a family. Both of my brothers brought bimbos to the party. So did my cousin Hugo. And there were friends from Hogwarts.

"You never like anybody that your brothers bring to your parties." Ally laughed. I glance at her, which only made her laugh harder. "Lily, why don't you like them." Ally asked me with her I'm trying to be serious voice.

"They think that if they can get in my good graces. I'll tell Al and James to bring then to meet our parents." I said through my teeth.

"Well, you may want to put on a smile because one of them is coming this way." Ally was enjoying this too much.

The bimbo that Al had brought had come over with a smile. I could tell it was fake. "Lily, this is a great party." The bimbo said with her fake smile.

I shot Ally a look like 'this is what I mean.' "Thank you. This party is for my new roommate, Lorcan." I point him out in the crowd.

Her eyes sparkle. "You are going to have to keep your hands off him." She smiles.

"I think I can do it." I say through my teeth. "We are just friends." I take a big sip from my drink.

"Well if it was me, I would make my move on him before some else takes him." She walks over to another one of my cousin.

"See, what I mean." I wave my hand in front of me.

Ally had a big smile on her face. "She was right about one thing." I give a questionably look. "You should get Lorcan before some one else does." She walks away form before I could say something to her about her being wrong. I put on a smile and mingle with my guests.

* * *

Lorcan Pov

I look around the room and see Lily talking with Al's date. She didn't look too happy about it. The girl next to Lily was trying not to laugh; you could see it in her eyes. I want to laugh along with her.

"You want her." I turn to see my brother next to me with a beer in his hand.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I turn back to Lily to see Cassie had left her.

"Yes, you do. Just remember she is your roommate and one of your best friend's sister." Lysander left me. The rest of the night I had to think about what he said. After everyone left, I went to my room to look at the ceiling some more.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6: The Kiss That Started it All

Lily POV

I walk in the kitchen to find Lorcan making breakfast for us. "Good morning, Lily." He sounded too happy.

"Lorcan, it's seven o'clock in the morning. What are you are doing at this hour in morning?" I yell at him. It has been a few weeks since the party. Lorcan started his new job at the Daily Prophet. We got into an easy routine, having breakfast together, going to work, and coming home and complaining about our co-workers.

"Making breakfast. Do you want you want some?" Lorcan smile a bright. I nodded and Lorcan pilled food on my plate. Lorcan and I ate in silence.

* * *

After work I made my way to the Burrow for dinner. Before I can step in the house, I could smell Grandmum cooking.

I walk in and see my grandmum at the stove. "…Ginny where is that daughter of your. I need to talk to her."

"I don't know Mum." My mum yelled from across the room. "She an adult." I laugh and my grandmum turns to me.

She puts on a smile. "Lily, where have you been?" She comes and gives me a hug.

"Hi, Grandmum." I look over her shoulder to see my mum laughing. "Hi, Mum." Mum gives me a 'good luck' smile and leaves the kitchen. Why would I need luck? Grandmum finally lets me go.

"Lily, sit down." She points her spoon that she is using to a chair at the table. I take a seat because Grandmum seem serious.

I gave her my most winning smile. "What can I do for you, Grandmum?"

"Don't think that you can use your sweetness on me, young lady." She turns back to the stove. "We need to talk about something." I look how no one is in the kitchen when Grandmum wants to talk. When the kitchen is full of people.

"What would that be?" I asked.

"From what I hear is that you are living with a man." Grandmum handed me a cup of tea.

"Yes, I'm." I took a sip of it. "He is my roommate." I look at over my tea. I put down my cup. "Grandmum, you know Lorcan."

"It's not right." Grandmum put the lid on the pot.

"Grandmum, we are just friends. And Mum and Dad lived together before they were married, so did Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione. Nothing is going to happen."

"Fine. Don't do anything you are going to regret." I went over to her and gave her a hug to tell her I loved her.

I made my way to the sitting room, where my family sat and not talking. I see my mum in the corner talking to my Aunt Angelina. I walk over to her. "Thank you, Mum."

I see a small smile on her face before she turns to me. "Sorry, dear. I had to hear about it before you got here. She told why did I raise you to have a boy in your flat when you are not even dating." She laughed. I roll my eyes at her. "Don't roll your eyes at me." In her mother tone.

"Sorry." I turn to find a place to sit. I see there is a place by my cousin Victore. I make my way over to her. "Hey."

"Hey." She grabs one of her childern who are running in the house. "Remus, why are you running around in the house?" She asked her oldest son.

"Dora chasing me." Remus said. He is looking where Dora is. I hear can her father got her for running in the house.

"Why was she chasing you?" Victore asked her son.

"I might have took her favorite doll." The five-year-old answer.

"Go tell her you are sorry." She let go of her son, who ran to his sister. "No running in the house." Victore yelled after him. She turns to me. "Sorry about that. Don't have children."

I laugh. I could see myself having Lorcan kids. Black hair and his blue eyes. And maybe we could throw a couple of redheads in there, too. It put a smile on my face.

"Lily are you okay there?" Victore broke though my head.

"Sorry." I blushed.

"It's okay. I know that picturing his children can make you smile." I look at her like I don't know what she is talking about. She laughed. "I did the same thing with Teddy." Her blue eyes sparkled.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I said. I look around the room so I didn't meet her eyes.

"Oh, I know. It happens when I was coming to terms with my feeling for Teddy. And from what I hear you have a man living with you."

"Yes and we are just friends." I see her bright smile.

"And I said the same thing to your mum and Aunt Hermione before Teddy kissed me." She giggled like a girl on her first crush.

I roll my eyes. "How are you and Teddy doing?" I asked to change the subject.

Her smile told me that she knew I was changing the subject. "Well we are going to have baby number four. Teddy and I have to find a bigger place now."

"Wow. Number four. You and Teddy can't keep your hands off each other." I laughed. "Where is number three?" I look around and didn't him.

"He is taking a nap and Teddy is watching him." I smile. You could tell she really loved her children. I hope one day I could find that. "So, tell me how is it living with Lorcan Scamander, who is just your friend." She asked.

"It's good. We have breakfast in the morning and work. We come home and hang out." I told her.

"So, that what roommate do." She laughed.

I got up and left the room. I heard Victore laugh behind me. I went into the March crisp air. I walk around the garden until Grandmum called me in to eat. I kept quiet the rest of the night.

* * *

Lorcan POV

Where was she? She should have been home six hours ago. I hear the door open and close. I get up and stop her before she went to the back. "Where have you been?" I yell at her. "You should have been home six hours ago. You don't owl or floo. I was worry sick about you."

Lily stares at me like I gone nutters. She lifts one eyebrow. "I was at my grandmother's." She tries to get by. I don't let her by.

"You couldn't tell me where you were going after work." I growl at her.

"Last time I check I didn't have to tell you were I go after work." Lily yells back.

"Yes that would be nice. So I don't have to worry about you." I was yelling too.

"Last time I check you are not my parents or brothers. So, I don't have to check in with you." Lily's green eyes were a dark forest green.

I grab her head between my hands, I lower my head. "Would your brothers do this." My lips touch hers. They are soft was petals. Lily's arms wrap around my neck. I move my hands off her face, down her back; I pull her closer to me. I let go of her lips and make my way down her neck.

"Lorcan…" She sighs my name. It sounds like heaven on her soft lips. She pulls out of my arms. "We can't do this." I look in her eyes, she means it. I let her go and watch her shut her door to her room.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7: Talking that leads to a Date

Lily POV

I walk in Rose's house. "Rose! Are you here?" of course she here, I just talk to her. I walk to the kitchen to find Rose cleaning it. "Rose, I need to talk to you."

"Hey, Lily. You didn't sound too happy when you called on the floo." She was putting the dishes in the sink.

I took at seat at the table. "Something happen." I pour me some tea. I was trying to gather my thoughts before saying anything to Rose.

"So, what happen." She was getting impatient.

"Lorcan kissed me." I don't look at her when I say that. I heard a plate shatter. I look at Rose and see a broken plate at her feet. I look up at her face was full with shock. "Rose are you okay?" I ask in a calming voice. Like nothing was different.

"I am not okay! You tell me Lorcan kiss you then like we are talking about the weather. You make me drop a plate." Which she repair quickly. She takes a seat across from me. "Tell me how this happen, when did this happen." She pours herself a cup of tea.

I finish off my tea and pour me some more. I took my time putting the cream and sugar in it. Rose kept throwing me looks. "It happen last night after dinner at the Burrow." I took a sip of my tea. "We were fighting about me coming home so late last night." I took a pause.

"And…" Rose breath.

"Well I yelled at him and told him, he's not my parents or my brothers. He took my head in his face." Rose was on the edge of her seat. "He said would your brother do this. The next thing I remember was his lips on mine. I broke the kiss." I took a breath. "I told him we can't do this, then I ran for my room."

"You broke the kiss. You been waiting for him to kiss you since you were fifteen." Rose screamed. She got up as fast as she can.

"I know. Not everyone falls in bed with their love after eight years." I told her.

"Shut up." Rose growl. "What are you going to do?" She sat right back down.

"I don't know." I said. "After talking to Vic and the kiss." I smile. "Do you think I could stay with you for awhile?"

"No. What you need to do is talk to Lorcan about this. And what was Vic saying?" Rose said in her know-it-all voice.

"That she knew what I am going through." I said.

Rose shakes her head. "Whatever. You have to talk to him."

"Did you know that they are going to have another baby?" I change the subject before Rose could question me some more. Rose took the hint.

* * *

Lorcan POV

I was sitting in the Leaky Cauldron waiting for my brother to meet me here. I look at the door and took a drink of my butterbeer.

"Waiting for something to come through that door." I look and see Neville Longbottom standing there, smiling.

I smile right back at him. "Just waiting for my brother, who was suppose to meet me here." The door opens to the bar and Lysander walks through in his work robes. He ran over to the table I was holding for us.

"Sorry, the meeting ran late. My head was thinking that no one understood the case. I knew what she was talking about. It's not my fault that everyone is stupid." Lysander took the butterbeer from Neville. He thanks him.

"Isn't your head Hermione Weasley." I asked.

He nodded his head. "Tell me about your problem you have. I can handle Mrs. Weasley."

"It's about Lily." Lysander looks around the bar to see if Lily was here. "She not here. Her sift ended an hour ago." He nodded his head as if to continue. "Last night, Lily came home late."

"Why do you care if she came home late?" My brother said with a seeking smile.

"Shut up." I look around the room. "Anyway…" I looked back at my brother. "I asked her were she been. She yells at me, I yelled back. We kiss. She runs away into her room." I took a sip of my drink.

"Wait back up to you kiss her." Lysander had on a smirk.

"Yes. We kiss and she breaks it. Saying we can't do this." I growl. I wasn't too happy about her telling me that.

"You don't sound too happy about it." His eyes sparkle. "I told you before that you want her." He took a big drink of his butterbeer.

"I know I want her. Just last week I caught her coming out of shower with only a towel on her. I couldn't help but look. I don't know what to do? She hasn't talk to me since that happen."

"You need to talk to her." Lysander said.

Before I could respond, Al walk in. "Hey, guys. What are you doing here?"

"Just talking." Lysander said, he turns to me. "Talk to her." We hung out with Al the rest of the night. Before we all left, Lysander whispers in my ear. "Talk to her."

* * *

The next day, I was waiting to ambush Lily when she came home form work. I look at what I had written for my article. I had about three sentences on what the minister was going to do this year. I heard the door open and close. I walk out to meet Lily, who was taking off her coat.

"Lily, we need to talk." She stops in her tracks and walks to the kitchen.

"Yes, we do." She put on a pot of tea. I was surprise that she said that. I though she might run and hide.

"What do we want to do about this?" I ask as I take a seat at the counter.

"By this you mean the kiss." She prepares the tea tray.

"Yes. I know you enjoyed it." I gave her a half smile. "I know I enjoyed it." Lily blushes a deep red. "I was thinking we could go out some time." I asked nervously.

"Sure, that be great." She said softly. I smile and take a cup of tea. I head for my bedroom to write my article.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8: A Beautiful Date

Lily POV

"What do I wear tonight?" I look in my wardrobe to see what I have.

"Maybe nothing." Ally Longbottom said.

"And then they will never leave the flat." Rose said. I turn around and face them. They both had on a smirks on their faces.

"I brought you over here to help pick out an outfit for tonight. Not to criticize me." They smile at each other like they know something I don't.

"Lily, take a seat." Rose waves me to my bed. She nodded to Ally. Ally gets up and walks over to my wardrobe and pulled out a black dress. "Where did you get this?" Rose asked me.

"I had to go to funeral with my parents and I need a black dress. It was the first one I could find." I explain to them. Rose nodded, accepting my answer. She nods to Ally, who turns back to my wardrobe.

Ally would shake her head no and nod yes, then pulled out the yes and threw them on the chair in my room. When she had about ten dresses on the chair, she closes the doors to my wardrobe. "Let's see which one is the right one." Ally said. "Lily come over here and stand by me." I got up and went to her side.

She took the first two dresses and held them up for Rose to see. She places one in front of me. "What do you think, Rose?" Ally asked Rose. Rose shook her head no. Ally places the another one she had in her another hand in front of me.

They kept at this for the next seven dresses, when Ally pull out this forest green halter-top dress. We all smile because we know this is the dress that would make Lorcan melt. "You can leave now so I can change." Ally and Rose walk out of my room. I change and did my make-up.

I walked in the sitting room, where I found Rose and Ally speechless. I don't make Rose speechless very often. I smiled, "What do think?"

"It's prefect." Ally whispered. Rose nodded. I look over to the clock and see that Lorcan will be here in ten minutes

.

"Alright, it time for you two to leave." I pushed them into the floo network.

"You better tell us what happen tomorrow." Rose shouted at me, as the green flames erupted. We will have to see what happen tonight.

I took a seat on the couch to wait for Lorcan. I was nervous about this date. What were we going to do? We have known each other since we were babies. He didn't tell me what we were going to do tonight. All he said was to look nice. I glance at the clock; he still had seven minutes to be here.

I lean over to pick up a magazine, when there was a knock on the door. When I open the door to a charming man. Lorcan was standing there in dark blue almost black suit with a tie that was the same blue as his eyes. He was holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Hello, would you like to come in while I put these in flower." I blushed. "I meant water." Lorcan gives me a smirk and closes the door behind him.

"It's okay." He put his hands in his pocket and walked around the sitting room. "This is a nice place you have." He nodded his approval. I roll my eyes. He already lives here.

"Well my roommate thinks so." I smiled. He smiled; I could see the laugher in his eyes. I finish putting the flowers in water.

I grab my purse and shawl. Lorcan leads me out of the flat with his hand on the middle of my back.

We went to a muggle restaurant called Classical. I hear him talk to the hostess of the restaurant, who led us to our table. Lorcan pulls my seat out for me, after I take my seat, he walks around the table and takes his seat.

I pick up the menu; I glance over to Lorcan to see him looking at the menu like it had wings. "Lorcan is something wrong with your menu?" I smiled.

Before he could answer, the waiter came up and told us the specials they had tonight and if we would like any wine. Lorcan got us an old white wine. He looks down at his menu. "No, I can't decide if I want the roasted pork or the chicken." Lorcan answer my question.

I smiled. "How about I get the chicken and you get the pork, we can take bits of each other food." I make the suggestion, taking a sip of the wine that the waiter just brought. "This wine is great."

"Yes, it is. And your idea about taking bits off each other is great." He had a fire burning in his clear blue eyes. I wanted to melt right there in front of everyone. "So, what are you going to do about the rent this month?" He asked.

"Let's not talk about roommate thing tonight." I told before telling the waiter what I was having, He nodded and gave his order. The dinner was great; Lorcan and I didn't say anything about the flat after I told him not too.

After dessert of a rich chocolate cake, Lorcan asked if I would like to take a walk. I nodded. He led us out in the cool March air. Spring was in the air. It promises for a good summer.

We were walking under the night sky when we passed a band playing. "Lorcan, can we stay and listen." I asked with my big green eyes.

He rolled his eyes and nodded. He took off his jacket and places it on the ground so I could sit down. We sat there and listen to the music.

"This is beautiful." I said, tapping my foot with the rhythm.

"Yes, it is." Lorcan said in a dreamy voice. I look over to see him looking at me. I blushed, he smiles. "Would you like to dance?" I nodded. He helps me up and takes me in his arms.

He pulls me close as I put my head on his shoulder. We sway to the music. We dance to what feels like hours. The music stops and we still are dancing. Lorcan starts to hum a tune he knows. We dance for the next hour, until I started to shake.

"Let's go home." Lorcan picks up his jacket and laid it on my shoulders.

We are standing in front of our flat. "Thank you for the lovely night." I kiss him on his cheek. "Good night." I open the door.

"Are you going to invite me in?" Lorcan asked.

"No, I think my roommate is home." I gave him a sly smile. I walk in and close the door in his face. I set my thing down and walk in the kitchen to make some tea.

I hear the door open and see Lorcan walk in the kitchen. "How was your date?" He asked me, as he was my roommate.

"It was great. He took me to a muggle restaurant, and then we walk in the park, where we found a band playing. He couldn't keep his eyes off me. He asked me to dance." I smiled. I could see the sparkle in his eyes.

"That great." He took the cup of tea I offer. We broke down and started to laugh.

"Lorcan, that was a great idea, to act like it was our first meeting. I loved every bit of it." I laughed.

"It was fun." Lorcan smiled. "Do I get a reward for it." I saw the look in his eyes and could tell that he was serious. He wanted me.

I walk over to him and kiss him on the lips. "That all you are going to get." I walk away from him. "Good night, Lorcan." I close the door to my room.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9: Dinner with the Parents

A few days later, I was sitting in the kitchen eating a sandwich when Lily came over. "Lorcan, what are you doing on Wednesday?" She asked all sweetly.

"Nothing." I took a bit of my sandwich. "Why?" I said with food in my mouth.

"I want you to come to dinner with me at my parents." She asked with those big green eyes. I couldn't say no.

"Sure, but you have to have dinner with my parents." I said.

"Okay." She kissed me on the cheek. "Oh, Lorcan when you're at my parents please don't talk with your mouth full." I roll my eyes at her back. I sat back and finish my sandwich.

Standing in front of the house that I been to million of times. Lily grabbed my hand. "Everything will be okay. They love you." She gave my hand a squeeze.

"Yeah, they love me as Al's friend or Luna's son not as their daughter's boyfriend." I said as we walk up to the front door. Lily opened the door to the front hall where we found her two older brothers. They stood with their arms crossed over their chest.

"What are you two doing here. I thought that you both had plans tonight, so you were not going to be here." Lily gave her brothers a look. It could kill them.

"When we heard he was coming over. We had to make sure that he was treating you good." James returned the look.

"He has a name. His name is Lorcan and you known him since you were little." Lily went for her wand. Al and James drew their wands, too.

"Is everything okay." Harry Potter voice broke though the tension. All of his childern put their wands away. Lily and I turn to find Harry standing in the front doorway. I look around the three Potter kids; they all had a smile on. They nodded not saying anything. Harry smiled a knowing smile. He puts out his hand towards me. "Hello, Lorcan. I think Ginny made steak and kidney pie for dinner."

I shook his hand. "Hi, Mr. Potter." I didn't know what to call him.

"Call me Harry." He led me through his childern to the back of the house where his wife was making dinner. Lily was right behind us.

She was talking under her breath. I think I heard "I hate them." I had to smile at that. "Mum, why did you have to have boys." Lily asked her mother, who was standing by the stove checking on the food.

"Honey, my brothers did the same thing to your father and he saved the wizarding world. You only have two. I had five of them on Harry." Ginny smiled. "They knew your father since he was eleven. Don't worry about it. If Lorcan can take this dinner, he will be okay." After she said my name, she smiles at me. "Hello, Lorcan. How is your mother?" She made it seem like I was a friend coming over for dinner.

"Mum doing good. Dad and her just got back from their trip to France." I smiled.

"That great." Ginny turns to her daughter. "Take Lorcan to the sitting room while I have your brothers set the table." Lily smiled, grabbed my hand, and led me from the room. I heard her brothers moan as we left the room. I think they are going to hear an earful from their mother.

When we got to the sitting, Lily let go of my hand. "I'm sorry about my brothers." I pull her in my arms. I gave her a kiss.

"It's okay. They are your brother that I have to deal with because I want to be with you." I whisper against her lips before I deepen the kiss. She wraps her arms around my neck as I pull her as close as I can.

"Oi! That is something I don't want to see." Al screamed from the doorway. Lily buries her head in my shirt. I turn us around to look at Al.

"Is there something you need, Al." I asked not letting Lily go.

"Dinner is ready." Al left the room as soon as he said that.

Lily pulls her head up. "Is he gone?" Her green eyes looked into mine.

"Yes, we should get to dinner." She nods and pushes out of my arms. She grabs my hand and we leave the room.

After we are all seated and food was handed out, Al and James started to question me. "Are you treating her good?"

"Yes." I took a bit of my pie. "This is good." I complimented Ginny.

"Thank you." She blushes. Al and James kept questioning me until their father made them stop.

"Boys. You know him now leave him alone. Trust your sister." He turns to me. "What do you do?" Harry asked me.

"I'm a reporter for the Daily Prophet and I'm working on a book about my travel." I told him.

"How do you write about nine years in one book?" Harry asked.

"It may be more then one." I took a drink of butterbeer. Harry nodded. The rest of dinner there was talking and laugher.

After dinner, Lily and I did the dishes, we spend most of the time making out. We hugged her parents goodbye before we left.

When we got home, Lily asked me. "I hope my brothers were okay?"

I pull her my arms. "They were fine." I kiss her. "Do I get a reward for surviving dinner with your family." Her eyes had a sparkle in them; she kissed me and broke out of my arms.

"There your reward." She walked away. I couldn't take the sway of her hips.

"Oh, no you don't." I ran after her and grabbed her around the waist. I gave her a deep kiss that made her melt in my arms. "That is a reward." I left her breathless, standing in front of her door. I had a smirk on my face as I walk in my room and close the door.

Lily Pov

"Lily, are you ready to go." Lorcan shouted from the fireplace. He was getting impatient waiting for me.

"I'm coming." I grab my earring and run out to the sitting room to find Lorcan pacing across the fireplace. "I'm sorry." I lean up and kiss him on the cheek. I grab the floo powder from him and leave him standing in the sitting room.

I flooed into the sitting room at Luna and Rolf's home. I move out of the way for Lorcan to come in, who floo in a minute later. He gives a look telling me he was not happy with me. I return it with a smile and walk out of the room.

We found Luna in the kitchen making dinner for us. She was talking to her son Lysander, who was in the corner drinking a butterbeer. Lorcan came in right after me. He went over to his mother and gave her a hug.

"Hello, mother." He kissed her on the cheek. "Hey, Lysander." He waves to his brother. "Where is Dad?"

Luna eyes darken. "Your father is still at the office. He should be home soon." As soon as she said that, we heard the door open and someone coming down to the kitchen.

"Sorry, I'm late, love." Rolf Scamander walk in and only had eyes for Luna.

Luna couldn't stay mad at him for long because she smiles when he said he was sorry. "You're forgiven. Now get your sons out of here so I can talk to Lily."

"Mum," Lorcan was nervous for me.

"Everything going to be okay, Lorcan." Luna pushed her men out of the room. "Now, we can have a girl talk." I had to laugh. "How is your mother?" She asked casually.

"She is good," I smiled. "But that not what you want to talk about."

"You are so much like your mother." Luna sired something in the pot. "What are your feeling towards my son?"

"He's a good guy." I started to turn red. "He great cook. He is…"

"I'm not asking if he a great guy. I should know if he is a great guy, I raised him." Luna cut up some onion. "I'm asking if you love him?"

I could feel my face heat up. "I think I love him." I realize that I love him. That I still love him after nine years. "I do love him."

Luna smiled. "Good. Now call the boys to dinner." I got off the chair that I was sitting on and walked to the kitchen to call the men in.

We sat down for dinner and it was an easy conversation. I don't remember laughing this much. Lorcan and Lysander were joking around with each other. They acted like they were five-year-old again. Luna and Rolf were trying to be annoyed at them.

"Lorcan, you think you can act your age when your girlfriend around." Lysander laughed.

"She understand with her family." Lorcan gave me a look. "When I had dinner with her family, I thought they were eleven again with pulling out their wands on each other." I hit him on the head. "Ouch." Lorcan rubs his head and looks at me. "What was that for?"

"Don't make fun of my family. I didn't make fun of you and your brother." I took bit of the cake that Luna had made.

"She got you there, bro." Lysander laughed. Lorcan didn't say a word; he had on a light blush on his face as I lean over to kiss him. Soon we were all laughing.

"That was fun." I smiled as I flooed into our flat.

"Yeah, making fun of me was fun." Lorcan sat on the couch.

"Do you feel unloved." I sit on his lap and wrap my arms around his neck. He nodded. "Maybe, I can make it all better." I get off his lap and help him up. I lead him to my room and shut the door behind him.

Third Person

Ginny walks in the café were she found Luna at a table already. She took a seat. "How was dinner at your house?" Ginny asked Luna after she orders her tea.

"Well she is in love with him." Luna's eye sparkled.

"So, when are we going to plan the wedding." Ginny had on a big smile.

"Soon."


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10 The Birth of Skylar

"Rose are you here?" I enter the quiet house. I walk back to the kitchen to find Rose making a cup of tea. "Hey, Rose. How are you doing?" I asked as I make a cup of tea for myself.

"I'm ready for this baby to come out." Rose moaned.

"Sorry. I have news for you." I lead her to a chair by the table.

"Thank you. So, tell me the news you have." She breathes. I took a seat at the table.

"You know that Lorcan and I had dinner at Lorcan's parents." I took breath.

"How was dinner?" Rose interrupted.

"Dinner was great. I talked to Luna and it was fun to see Lorcan and Lysander together." I said. "Hey, you got me off track." Rose smiled. "Let's get back on track. When we got home, we went into my room and…"

"Oh, my. You had sex." Rose shouted. "Oh." Rose's eyes widen.

"Is everything okay?" I asked with worry in my voice.

"My water just broke." Rose screamed. I guess she just had a contraction.

I jumped up and started running around the room. "We need to get you to St. Mungo's."

"Calm down, Lily! Go and grab my bag that is by the door and meet me by the fireplace." I ran out of the room to grab the bag. I found Rose by the fireplace. We floo over to the hospital.

Rose and I run over to the front desk. Who directed us to the Maternity ward, where they set us up in a room?

"Have you owl Scorpius?" Rose said though a contraction.

"I'm going to do it right now." I ran from the room to owl Scorpius. "I owl him, he should be here soon. Along with your parents." I was out breath when I said that.

"Did you owl Lorcan, too." I don't know why I told her about Lorcan being worried about me. I roll my eyes, which makes Rose laughed.

I sat with her until Scorpius gets here; he got here in the five minutes after I sent the owl. Now I'm in the waiting room with my aunt and uncle. I see that they are nervous about their first grandchild and Rose. Aunt Hermione catches my eye and smiles.

A nurse comes over ten minutes later, "Miss Potter," I look up at her to see her holding a letter. I take the letter and thank her. I could tell whom it is from on the writing on the front. I make my excuses and go to reply to the letter.

I come back to see the doctor coming out of Rose's room. He smiles as he walks by us. I look at my aunt. "How is she?" I asked.

"She is doing good, but it going to be awhile before anything happens. You may want to go home, Lily. We will let you know when the baby get here."

"No, I want to be here." I took a seat next to my uncle, who smiles at me.

"Lily, why didn't you tell me that Rose was in labor." Lorcan ran down the hall.

"Because I didn't think you need to know." I roll my eyes. "Let's see who I had to let know. There was Scorpius." I counted on my hand. "And I think that was all." Hermione and Ron were trying to hide their smile.

"It would be nice to know." Lorcan mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" I asked him.

"Nothing." He said under her breath. He took a seat on the other chair next to me.

We sat there was about an hour. "Lily, lets get something to eat." Lorcan broke the quietness in the waiting room.

"Sure." I turn to my aunt and uncle. "Do you want something?"

"Ye…" Uncle Ron started to say before Aunt Hermione elbowed him in the stomach.

"No, dear." Aunt Hermione smiled. I nodded and went over to Lorcan.

We went up to the tearoom and grabbed two cups of tea and cakes. We grabbed a table in the corner. "I'm sorry for yelling at you in front of your aunt and uncle." Lorcan apologized.

"It's okay. I should have told you. I didn't think. I'm sorry." I smiled at him.

"So are we okay." Lorcan smiled back. "We should bring Ron something back." I nodded and finished my tea.

Five minutes later, we walk back in the waiting room. "We brought you some tea." I hand a cup to each of them. While we were gone Hugo showed up. "Hey, what took you so long to get here?" I smile at him.

"I couldn't leave my restaurant before we close. And if I know my sister, she won't have this baby to soon." Hugo smiled back at me. We took a seat and waited for Rose to have her baby.

At some point I fell asleep because Lorcan was waking me up. "Lily, the baby here." He whispers in my ear. I open my eyes to see Scorpius standing in the doorway looking happy and tried at the same time. I look around the room to find Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron were hugging and crying. Hugo looked like a proud uncle. I look at Lorcan to see him wipe a tear from his face.

I smile up at him. "Are you okay?" He nodded to tell me he was okay. I hug him.

"What is it?" Uncle Ron asked his son-in-law.

"A boy." Scorpius couldn't shake the smile. Aunt Hermione ran over to him and hugged him.

"What did you name him?" I asked him. Scorpius looked over to Lorcan and me. He had a sparkle in his eyes like he knew a secret that he couldn't tell.

"Skylar Timothy Malfoy." The proud father said. "Ron, Hermione would you like to meet your grandson." They nodded and left with Scorpius.

"What kind of name is Skylar?" Hugo asked out loud after his parents left.

"Rose loved to watch old American TV shows." I told them.

Hugo shakes his head. "You spend to much time with Rose."

Lorcan nods his head in agreement. "If I can't find Lily at work all I have to do is call over to Rose's to find her." I elbowed him in the stomach. "Did you learn that from your aunt." He grabs his stomach in pain.

"Don't piss me off and you will live." I look at my nails. Hugo was trying not to laugh at us.

"Hey you three, do you want to see the baby." Uncle Ron popped his head in the waiting room. We nod and follow him out.

We enter the room to a tried Rose; she looked like she played all day at Quidditch. I walk over to her. "How are you doing?" I asked her.

"I feel for my mother when she yells that she was labor for nine hours with me. We are not having another for a few years. I can't wait until you go though this." Rose looked over at her mother, who was holding Skylar. She looked like a proud mother and I was glad for her.

I walked over to Aunt Hermione and look over her shoulder to see the baby. Skylar was bald with the Scorpius' gray eyes. "He beautiful, Rose." Aunt Hermione turned around.

"Would you like to hold him?" I nodded and she put Skylar in my arms. He was so small. He was trying to break free of the blanket that he was wrap in. I look over to see Lorcan and Hugo standing together, so I walk over to them.

"Would you guys like to hold Skylar?" I hand Skylar to Hugo for him to hold. Hugo looks like he didn't know what he was doing. He handed Skylar over to Lorcan very quickly.

Lorcan look like he has been holding babies for years. It made me think that he could be holding our baby. Our baby would have his eyes and the Weasley red hair. Lorcan caught my eye and smiled. They read that he loved me even if he would never say it.

"Lily, Hugo," Scorpius broke the silence "We would like you too to be Skylar's godparents?" Hugo and I both nodded. Lorcan handed Skylar back to his parents.

"I think it's time for everyone to leave this family to rest, because if I know the Weasley they are going to be here tomorrow. And we all need to find our beds." Lorcan said. We left soon after that to go home and sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11: The Pain of Leaving

Lorcan POV

"Lily!" I yelled though the flat. "Lily, where are you?" I was happy.

"What." Lily came out of the kitchen with a wet plate in her hand. "Why are you so happy?"

I took the plate out of her hand and set it down on the table. I grabbed her in hug. "Today I got an owl from an old friend. She needs me in America." I couldn't hold in my pleasure.

She smiled a small tiny small. "That great. When do you leave? How long will you be gone for?"

"Tomorrow. I don't know for how long." I let her go and kissed her on the mouth. She grabbed the plate and went back into the kitchen.

She walked back out. "You need to start packing." She walks over to the fireplace. "I'll be back later." Lily walked into the fire.

I don't know what happen there. We have been doing well for the last couple of months. I thought that she would be happy for me. I went to my room to start packing. I was putting some clothes in the bag when I found the ring that my dad gave me a few weeks ago.

"_Lorcan, it is nice for you to come here today." Dad smiled. He took me in his study. "I have something for you." He went over and took something out of the drawer. He handed me the small black box. "I thought you would like this." _

"_Thank you." I open the box and saw a simple diamond ring but it screams Lily._

"_It was your grandmother's." Dad said from behind me. I nodded and put the ring in my pocket._

I took the ring out and looked at it. I was going to ask Lily to marry me soon. I set the ring on the table next to my bed. It will have to wait until I get back from America. I finish packing.

Lily POV

I walked in Rose's house and found it quiet. I took a look in the sitting to find Rose and Skylar sleep on the love seat. I quietly walked in the sitting room. "Rose," I said quietly "I need to talk to you."

Rose opens one eye and saw me standing over her. "What are you doing here? I thought you had something plan for Lorcan today." She sat up while trying not to wake up Skylar.

"Well he came home and told me he was leaving for America tomorrow." I said.

"What." Rose silently screamed. I nodded. "He didn't."

"He did." I took a seat on the loveseat next to Rose. Rose shook her head. She got up and put Skylar in his basket.

"Come I need some tea and so do you." She did some wand work to let her know when Skylar would wake up. We went into the kitchen.

We made some tea and I told her what happen from the time he came in to the time I left. "I don't know what I'm going to do?"

"You tell him… I don't know. I'm lost." Rose was lost for words. "We need the big guns."

"The big guns. Rose you are watching to much American TV." I said. "And who are the big guns?" I had to ask.

"Our mothers." Rose got up and owl our mothers.

We sat there waiting for our mothers, who arrive five minutes later. They came in the kitchen with Skylar, who woke up from his nap. Aunt Hermione handed him over to Rose.

"What did you need that you couldn't tell us by owl?" Mum took a seat next to me.

"Your daughter has a problem with her love life and we don't know what to do." I got up and grabbed two cups for them. They thanked me.

"What is this problem." Aunt Hermione asked as she fills her cup with tea.

"Lorcan is leaving for America tomorrow." I said.

"What is the problem with that." Mum asked with a curious look. "It won't be for long. I waited for your father for about a year."

"You might want to tell them everything." Rose started to rock Skylar when he started to whine.

I told what happen nine years ago. It was hard to tell them about it because I could see the concern on their faces. How I confess my love to Lorcan and how he said it was crush. That I have loved him forever. When we got together and how he is breaking my heart now.

"He was so happy about going. I didn't know how to tell him that I didn't want him to go. I asked him how long he was going for. He didn't know. I would not have minded if he was gone for a month or two." I started to feel the tears in my eyes.

"What you need to do is talk to him how you feel about it. You need to decide if you want to wait for him or not." Aunt Hermione reasoned.

I nodded. "Yeah. I need to talk him and decide if I want to wait for him. Thank you." I got up. "I have to go talk to Lorcan." I left the house.

I open the door to our flat to find boxes all over the place. "Lorcan, why are there boxes all over the place?" I yelled towards the back.

Lorcan came out of the back. "Hi, Lily. I need to pack something that I'm going to need in America." He came over and gave me a kiss. "Where did you go?"

"I went to see the baby." I lied. "We need to talk, Lorcan." I smiled and walked over to the couch.

"About what." Lorcan came and sat down next to me.

"You leaving." I didn't look at him.

"What about me leaving." He turns my face to look at me.

"I don't want you to leave." The tears started again.

"This will be great for my career." He faked a smile; I could see it in his eyes that he was sorry about my feeling.

"Lorcan, do you remember nine years ago," He nodded. "You remember how I told you I loved you. You told me it was just a crush." He nodded again. "I feel that you are leaving me again and I won't see you again for the next nine years." The tears started to fall. "I still love you, but I can't wait for you again. So, if you leave I don't know if I'm going to be here when you return." I let the tears fall freely. I got up and went to cry in my room.

Lorcan POV

I sat there for about five minutes before I got up and went to finish packing. I thought about what Lily had said. She said that she loved me. I knew she cared for me, but I didn't think that she loved me. It dawns on me that she still loved me. She has loved for the last nine years. I finish packing, every time I passed Lily's room I could hear the tears she was crying for me. I went to bed in the cold bed that I haven't slept in since we first made love.

The next morning, I shower, made me some coffee for my trip. Five minutes before I had to leave Lily came out. The sun came though the window. The light fell on her head that made her hair shine. I wanted to go over and kiss her goodbye, but I didn't. I stood in the doorway looking Lily up and down. I took in the tears running down her face, her wearing my shirt and my old sweatpants, to her bare feet with red chip nail polish.

I make my way up to her face again to see her freckles over her nose. Her green eyes with gold flecks in them. I could get lost in them. I knew what her eyes were telling, 'Don't leave.' I pick up my bag up from the floor, because I know if I didn't I would have fell on my knees in front of her and told her I'm not leaving. I turned my back to her so I couldn't see those eyes. I open the door and walk away from the life I could have with her.

I throw my bag on my shoulder when I walked into the sunlight. I see people walking to get where they need to go. No one knows what happen in the flat over his or her heads. I step on the sidewalk to join the crowd that was going places.

I slip my hand in my pocket to start walking when I felt the ring that my dad gave just weeks before. I pull out the small black box and stop right there in the middle of the sidewalk and open the box to look at the ring that was Lily.

When I looked at the ring I saw my future with Lily. I saw little babies with red and black hair. I can see myself growing old with her. What was I doing? I should be in there asking Lily to marry me and have a family. I realize having the woman you love is better then having a great career. I close the box and run back to our flat.

I ran into the flat to see Lily walking into the kitchen. I walk over to stand in the doorway, along the way I drop my bag. She had her back turn towards me. I wait for her to turn to see me. She wipes a tear from her eye. She turns around to see me standing there. She drops the cup she was holding.

"Lorcan, what are you doing here." Lily asked with a shaking voice. "Don't you have a portkey to catch."

I slowly walk over to her and wave my wand to fix the cup. "No." I say when I reach her. I put her head in between my hands. "I'm right where I belong. Here with you." I lean in to kiss her. "I love you, Lily Potter." I say before my lips touch hers. She wraps her arms around me.

She broke the kiss. "Don't you ever leave me again."

"Never." I break out of her arms and get down on one knee. I pull out the little black box. "Lily Potter, will you marry me?" I said while opening the box. I look up at her eyes to see tears in them.

She nodded her head. "Yes." As she wipes her eyes. I take out the ring and put it on her finger. I lean up and kiss her.


	12. Epiloge

Wedding

Lily POV

"You look beautiful, Lily." Mum said. I turn around to see her standing in the doorway.

"Thank you, Mum." I smile with tears in my eyes.

Mum came over and wipes the tears away. "Don't cry. This is your wedding day." Mum had started to cry. "You are going to make me cry."

"Sorry, I'm just marrying the man of my dreams." I kept on smiling.

"I know how that feels." Mum smiled a watery smile.

"Lily, are you in here." Rose and Ally walk in the room. "Hi, Aunt Ginny."

"I'll leave you girls." Mum gives me a hug. "Your father will be here soon." Mum left the room.

"I still can't believe that Lily is getting married." Rose said.

"I know, but I don't know about this dress." Ally looked down at her dress. "Why do I have to walk down with Albus?"

"Because I say so." I told her.

There was a knock on the door and Dad poked his head in. "Are we ready, girls?" Dad asked as he came in the room. He looked at me. "All I have to say is Lorcan is one luck guy." He looked at my bridesmaids. "Your groomsmen are waiting." Ally and Rose left to go meet Lysander and Al.

Dad came over and kissed me on the cheek. "You look beautiful as your mother on our wedding day."

"Dad you going to ruin my make-up." The tears welled up in my eyes.

"Sorry. Are you ready?" Dad put out his hand for me to take. We walk in the hall and waited for the music.

Lorcan POV

Standing there waiting for the music to start. I look around to all of our family and friends; they were all smiling at me. The music started and out came Rose and Lysander, then Ally and Al. I had to smile at that because Ally was as far as possible away from Al.

The music change and everyone stood; they all turn to the back. Lily came out on her father arm. I stop breathing when I saw her in that white dress.

"Breathe." Lysander whispers in my ear. I smile at him.

Lily was by me before I knew it. Harry put Lily hand in mine. The next thing that happens was we were man and wife. I kissed her as my wife for the first time. I saw tears in our mothers' eyes as we walked back down the aisle.

Lily POV

We had dinner, made speeches, and dance. Now Rose and I made our way over to our brothers, who were talking in the corner. "Hello boys. So which one of you is next to walk down aisle?" I asked the boys.

James and Hugo started to say that they were not going to marry. They stated loudly. Al was quiet while they were going.

"Maybe I will." Al said softy. We all look at him, Rose and I with a smile. James and Hugo with their jaws dropped.

"Good." Rose and I left them standing there.


End file.
